The War of Clint City
by FranziskavonKarmaWhippedYou
Summary: Clint City is falling apart. The clans are warring and at this rate, the entire city will be destroyed. As a last resort, Bridget has called the "Leaders" of Clint City, and together they have decided that they are going to stop the imminent destruction of the city. Various pairings and some changes to characters.


Hugo felt like punching in the face of the woman who was leading him through to the meeting room, but she was one of the Leaders, too. If peace was to be restored in Clint City, every leader counted.

He was the last in and seated next to the woman, who was sitting at the head of the table as if she was incredibly important. She cleared her throat.

"We are all known as the Leader clan of Clint City, the powerful and unallied warriors. I have gathered all of you here today because Clint City is in chaos - the clans are constantly at war and if this continues, the whole of the city will be destroyed. This is a looming threat for the entire city, and this is why I have called you here. We cannot allow this city to be destroyed," she said. "But if we are to stop this chaos, we need to know each other somewhat. To start off, I am Bridget, and I work as a nurse on the battlefield."

The spotlight turned to Hugo. He wasn't quite sure how to explain himself, but he tried to. "I'm Hugo, an' I got the big record for bein' stuck in that filthy hellhole they call prison, an' escapin'. I've spent more time in jail than bein' a free man." He gave the others a toothy grin.

"My name is Vansaar, and I serve in the Polit army." "The name's Eyrik. I watch this city." "I'm Timber, and I live in the mountains." "...Ashigaru." "My name is Vholt. I assist people." "I... am... Eklore..."

All eyes turned to the last leader, the grinning black man dressed in a flashy cloak. "Yo. I'm Morphun, and I make pillz. I made the first ones."

They returned to Bridget soon enough. "As you have gathered by now, together, we Leaders cover almost every field. In our missions, we can use the Sentinels and the Rescues, as they are the emergency services and should not be biased negatively towards any other clan. We have their assistance, and if any of you have made good alliances with one clan, please try and see if they will help us-"

She was interrupted by the doors being flung open and a woman in a cape walking in. "My apologies, I was assisting a few of the Sentinel in capturing a serial killer. My name is Ambre."

"Yes, welcome, Ambre. I was about to dismiss the Leaders for today, so I'll just recap on what I want you all to do - if any of you have formerly had an alliance with a clan, please return to that clan and see if you can recruit them in stopping this madness. Please try and do all you can for tomorrow's meeting. Dismissed."

Somehow, Bridget and Hugo ended up walking back to the Clint City Maximum Security Prison as a group with Vansaar.

"How'm I gunna find my clan mates if I'm in jail?" Hugo asked. Bridget looked over at Vansaar, and they talked with their eyes. Bridget unlocked the cuffs and Hugo grinned. "Thanks, princess."

"I want you at evry meeting or I'll stick you back in jail," Bridget warned and let Hugo walk off. "Can we even trust him like that?"

"I wouldn't worry too much," Vansaar chuckled. "If he doesn't show up, Katja will find him. She's dedicated to keeping him behind bars, you know."

"Okay, I'm heading back to the Rescue HQ for today. See you tomorrow," Bridget said and waved as she walked off. Vansaar watched her go. He had heard stories before - Bridget, the amazing nurse who treated patients while bombs were blowing up behind her and people were dying everywhere. When he was younger, Bridget had saved his life, though obviously she couldn't remember a thing about it.

* * *

Neither Ambre or Eyrik had ever really had a tie with any kind of clan, and had both somehow ended up sitting together on top of the bank roof, where they had an amazing view of the city. The Uppers had tried to kick Eyrik off, but he was too nimble and swift to be shot, so they left him there. A few looked at Ambre with suspicion or annoyance.

"So what is it like, watching the city from up high?" Ambre asked. "It is a beautiful view."

"Living on the roofs... the ground becomes boring," Eyrik responded gently. His voice was always like that, soft and gentle and quiet as if nothing mattered. "Ambre... your name is beautiful. I hear it muttered throughout the city so negatively, but I see not what fears them."

"Many things scare them," Ambre replied. "I am not what I seem. I am angry, angry at what this world has done to me."

"What has it done to you?" Eyrik asked cautiously. Ambre removed her cape. It was covering the top half of her dress, because there were eyes on her chest. About fifteen of them, all grouped together, all capable of blinking.

"I see everything," Ambre said. "I see everything that goes on in the city. I hate it, and people think that I am a monster."

"You are no more of a monster than others who live in this city," Eyrik said kindly. "Nobody speaks badly of Xia Leming, do they?" Ambre reached for her cape, but Eyrik placed a hand on her arm. "You don't need it. You're not a monster." Ambre stared at him. He wasn't lying, he wasn't shocked, he wasn't disgusted. Ambre leaned forwards and their lips touched. Not for a brief moment. Ambre was surprised when Eyrik pushed forwards, kissing back, more passionate than she expected.

"You are not a monster," he murmured when they broke apart. "Tell me."

Ambre looked into his steady eyes. "I am not a monster."


End file.
